In the use of scaffolds for construction, repair and the like, it is common to provide a ladder adjacent the scaffold or as a part of the scaffold to facilitate the movement of the worker up and down on the scaffold.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a scaffold ladder adapter which can be utilized with various kinds of ladders for holding them in position adjacent a scaffold; which adapter is easily assembled and disassembled; which is low in cost; and which utilizes a minimum number of parts.